And For That
by deschanel7013
Summary: Bones. The old nickname made Brennan turn suddenly, only to see an emotional thirteen year old Samantha. He called you Bones. [BB, but not in the way you think]


She fumbled lightly with the baby bottle. Placing it in the bag, she snapped the flap closed, patting it with closure. "Ready to go?" She said, looking at the child. Locking the carrier's arm into place, she rolled her eyes. "Why am I talking to you? You can't reply. It's impossible and illogical."

The girl, as if she understood, smiled brightly, giving off her bright blue eyes. With that smile, Temperance picked up the carrier and diaper bag, and headed confidentially out of the Medico-Legal Lab, on her way, once again, to the judge.

This time for a completely different reason.

Seeley Booth recalled the little scene in Bones' office; a simple part of everyday life that meant so much to him. Samantha Joy Booth, a child of love, and a child without a mother, was being mothered by Seeley Booth's own partner.

And for that, he was blessed.

"So, sweetie, how'd it go?" Angela asked, rushing to the door, grabbing the bag out of Tempe's hands.

"Justice won once again." Brennan replied, taking the hat and gloves off her freezing body.

She adjusted the small gloves and hat on Samantha, and smiled to Angela. "Are you coming Angela?"

"No, no. No, I couldn't. It's you and her. I don't want to interrupt." Brennan opened her mouth to protest, but Angela, one step ahead of her, replied quicker, "Besides, honey, I have to finish this drawing. Hodgins and Zack can't wait forever."

Tempe put the hat back on, and stuck the gloves in her coat pockets. "Okay, but it's a beautiful day." She fumbled through the diaper bag and pulled out a Medico file. "Here's the file."

Angela thanked her, kissing the baby goodbye. "See ya, sweetie." Temperance's only reply was a small sorrowful smile, then a pause, as she walked out the door.

She took good care of her, and herself, he noted. She kept her warm on cold days, and cool on warm days. Samantha was never out of her sight, and she never got sick. Bones took good care of her.

And for that, he was thankful.   
"Samantha," Temperance said, frowning. She followed it with incomprehensible whispers about the baby's parents. She looked down at the grave stones solemnly, whispering thanks and words of hope she was once told to do, out of respect. Out of love.

The time came where the cold was too cold for a seven month old baby, and Temperance rushed the child to the car before the next gust of wind came.

As she ran, the tears on her cheeks, still flowing, flew off her cheeks with sorrow, to remain at the grave site forever.

She helped his daughter remember her mother. The woman who had given birth to the girl, the woman whom he had loved very much, and the woman who could make all things happen.

And for that, he loved her more than anything.

"Bones." The old nickname made Brennan turn suddenly, to see an emotional thirteen year old Samantha. "My dad called you Bones." A tear rolled down her cheek. "He left me a letter, about you, and my mom. And Parker's mom." Samantha paused. "Tell me about how you became my mom. He didn't explain that."

"Samantha, honey, when you were born, you're mother died. Then Booth- your dad raised you until you were seven months old." The facts rolled off Temperance's tongue like cold, hard facts. "Then he was slain in the line of duty. He was defending me." The tears came to Brennan's eyes as well, "I will never forget that. And the blame will never fail to be on me." She swallowed, "He told me that if anything were to happen to him, that he would want me to have you. I refused, at first, but he said it would be best."

"So when he died, you got custody of me?"

"Not exactly, I went to court for days to try and get you. And I did."

"He wanted me to give this to my mom." She glanced at the worn paper, 'Bones...'   
Temperance was the best mother ever to his little girl, and she remained so modest about it. Tempe never ignored her, or gave her improper or illogical rules, and single-handedly was the best thing for his little Samantha Joy.

And for that, he was grateful. Very, very grateful. 


End file.
